Avengers endgame scene
by LittleRocket
Summary: SPOILERS! If you have NOT watched Endgame yet do NOT read this you've been warned! It's a scene between Natasha and Clint but I've added to it
1. Chapter 1

"You're pain in my ass you know that?" Clint said as they put their heads together

They stood at the peak of the mountain They had never been up so high before walking up there had taken them a while with Natasha complaining that Rocket probably didn't have to climb a mountain on the way up, they had come here for the soul stone that was their mission the others had gone in teams to collect the other infinity stones which is how they had ended up on the planet Vormir and at the top of this mountain knowing the sacrifice one of them would need to make to get hold of it.

Natasha had already decided that she would do this she loved Clint and he loved her not in the way he loved Laura or the way she had felt about Bruce in the past but she loved him as a brother one she wanted to protect and she knew he had to live for the sake of his family, she was ready when suddenly she felt herself being forced to the ground catching her off guard she crashed down looking shocked up at her partner.

"tell my family I love them" was all he said looking down at her he couldn't let her do this

Without a second thought she sprang up flipping over in the way she always does and knocked Clint down with ease looking at him with determination in her eyes and her wrist pointed at him.

"Tell them yourself" activating the gadget on her wrist and sending it onto Clint's chest causing him to get a shock as she turned and ran towards the cliff edge knowing what she needed to do, clawing at the device on his chest Clint managed to get it off allowing him to get to his feet and quickly pull his bow and an arrow from his back and unleash it, the arrow flew through the air landing to the left of Nat and causing a small explosion and knocking her off her feet and landing to her right gripping her side and looking up to him running past her and his feet leaving the floor and she knew she had to act fast.

Clint jumped his emotions jumping from sadness from knowing that hope of seeing his family again was gone with this one choice but he also knew it ment that his partner was safe and would be able to get the stone and get it back to earth, that's when he felt it a hand on his wrist and the sound of a wire firing and fixing itself to the face of the cliff and he saw her grabbing on to her with all his strength as they both swung into the side of the cliff, looking up Clint could see a wire going up and attached to a claw type thing that was deeply dug into the wall following the wire back down he saw it was attached to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha smiled up at him she had done It she had stopped him from doing what she was going to do, she had to do this it had to be her Clint had too much to live her he had a family to get back to.

"What did you do?" Clint asked his voice tinted with panic knowing exactly what she had done but not able to wrap his head around it staring down at her tears threatening to spill over, she was smiling how could she be smiling at this?! She was his partner his best friend and he knew full well what was about to happen.

"Let me go Clint" her voice was soft he'd never heard her speak like that like she was at piece with everything and that she was fine with all of this still smiling and no longer holding onto his wrist it was now the other way around he was holding on to her in a death grip not wanting to accept that he couldn't keep hold forever trying to reach her hand with his other arm to get a better grip to keep hold that little bit longer and screaming in frustration because he knew he couldn't reach her hand and she was slipping.

"It's okay" Natasha was stilling smiling as she said this her voice as soft as before, those words will stay with him forever the last words she spoke as Natasha planted her feet against the rock face and pushed off with all the force she could manage, there was nothing he could do but watch as her hand slipped through this the force of her push too much for him to be able to keep hold of her, all he could do is watch as she fell plummeting further and further down until he heard a faint sickening thud not looking but knowing exactly what that noise was he slowly looked down and there Natasha Romanoff AKA the black widow lay motionless a growing pool of red forming around her head, Clint let the tears come he didn't care anymore he had lost his best friend the world had lost a hero.

A bright light shone in Clint's eyes until he couldn't bare it and shut his eyes, waking up he was no longer hanging on the cliff side he laying face up in water his hand closed in a tight fist sitting up and slowly opening it a small stone lay in his hand slightly glowing he closed it again and turned back to look at the mountain standing back up and walking back towards it he was not about to leave her here she deserved a proper burial and she was damn well going to get it.

It took him a while but Clint eventually reached the bottom of the mountain where she lay, bending down fresh tears in his eyes he held her he never thought he would see this day but Natasha had given her life to get this stone, to stop Thanos and to give them a chance to bring everyone back and he'd be damned if he was going to let that be in vein fiddling with the device on her hand then doing the same with his and placing one of his hands over hers "thank you" he whispered as he hit his device in turn that hand hitting hers and they both shrunk and travelled back to the avenger headquarters.

The other avengers were stood taking as they arrived back they only stopped when the sound of the stone falling from Clint's hand and hitting floor could be heard, they all looked down as Clint Barton cried holding the body of Natasha nobody spoke they couldn't what would they say? The black widow was dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Clint looked out into the fields that surrounded his home, the avengers were Natasha's family her real family and the family she loved he felt that she should be buried near his house so that is where she was put to rest in a nice field behind his house a small funeral was held the other avengers were there of course Tony, Steve, Bruce and Thor all of them shed a tear for their fallen friend, Clint stood at the back her face and words burned into his memory.

Clint looked out of the window his face stone cold the tears had stopped a while ago now? now he angry he wanted to rip Thanos's head off he had taken her away he was the reason they went to that mountain he was the reason she was gone and he would see that her sacrifice was not in vein, walking outside and over to the headstone that had been specially made crouching down and putting his hand on top of it "we'll do this Nat we'll defeat him this time for you" standing up and walking back to the ship and the other avengers ready to finish this.

Looking back once more at the headstone "here lies Natasha Romanoff a true friend and family and loved by many she was a true hero" Clint turned and started up the ramp let's finish this.


End file.
